Dohati
Dohati ( ドハティ) is a primary antagonist in Legend of Legaia. He is the self-proclaimed true ruler of the Sebucus Islands and faithful servant of Cort. He built the Mist Generator of the Sebucus Islands in his lair, Dohati's Castle. Appearance In his human form, Dohati is a bald and rotund individual. His eyes look to be in a permanent squint due to the thickness of his face. Dohati's standard Sim-Seru form looks similar to Zeto's Sim-Seru form, though there are noticeable differences. Like Zeto, in this form he wears a triangular helmet. However, the back of his helmet curls backward, whereas Zeto's points straight up. Dohati's eye slit glows dark red and is shaped like a capital Y whereas Zeto's glows green and is shaped like a capital T. Dohati's arms are shaped like bladed feathers, unlike Zeto's crab-like appendages. Dohati wears the same gown as he did in his human form, which covers the entire lower half of his body so his feet are hidden. Personality Dohati is a gluttonous and power-hungry individual who will use any means possible to achieve his goals. Dohati has no qualms with deceiving others or causing the deaths of civilians to get what he wants. When he puts on his Sim-Seru, these nasty traits are amplified by the Sim-Seru's evil and he becomes responsible for major atrocities. Like the other henchmen of the Mist, he is extremely loyal to Prince Cort. Story Early Life Dohati was once an adviser to the royal family of Conkram, his official title being Secretary of Interior. He seemed very wise albeit impulsive in Conkram's past. After the Mist was released, Prince Cort was driven mad and in turn his servants (including Dohati) were enslaved by the pure evil that the Mist embodied. A slave to evil, Dohati swore to do everything within his power to spread the Mist for his lord, and would stop at nothing to help Cort rule the world. Dohati long held a desire to investigate the legend of Juggernaut in Ratayu, as it supposedly had the technology to create "giant Seru". After allying with Cort against the rest of Conkram, he traveled to Ratayu and tricked the once kind and just Lord Saryu into putting on a Sim-Seru hat and dominated him to his will, furthering the quest to have the Mist encompass the world. Dohati would use Saryu to help create the Juggernaut, the mighty and powerful Seru that would help Cort conquer the world and bring about destruction and chaos to the world of Legaia. ''Legend of Legaia'' Dohati is an enigma at first, merely being referenced by multiple people but not actually seen. His name is first given to the Ra-Seru heroes by Xain, who tells them that Dohati will be furious at him if he does not destroy the caverns under Octam along with the people there who have escaped the Mist. Dohati is later referenced by Lord Saryu, who reveals that Dohati gave him a mysterious Seru and told him he would build a castle in the Western Sea. Dohati is finally encountered at the front of the Mist Generator in his castle. When the Ra-Seru heroes step into the Mist Generator chamber, his voice booms throughout the area as he criticizes Saryu for trying to feed the growing Juggernaut in Ratayu's palace a Ra-Seru. Dohati then appears right in front of the Mist Generator, initially looking similar to Zeto in appearance. Dohati tells the heroes that he is the one responsible for Juggernaut's creation and the death of Hari before he boasts about his Sim-Seru power and transforms into a strange mix of a bird and a frog. Despite Dohati's transformation, he is ultimately defeated. Before he dies, he taunts that his creation, Juggernaut, has already been set free and will destroy all those who have managed to escape the Mist. Power Dohati is the master of the Sebucus Islands and has command over all the Seru there, including the mighty Xain. He is much more powerful than Zeto, however he is still only a middle-ranking member of the henchmen of the Mist. Special Abilities With the power of his Sim-Seru, Dohati has a wide array of special abilities. His strength is also incalculably high. Speed and movement techniques *Afterimage - The ability to move so quickly over short distances that afterimages are created. *Levitation - Dohati can levitate in the air through the use of his Sim-Seru's magical power. *Teleportation - Dohati can open portals to travel instantly to other areas. Other abilities *Chaos Breath - Dohati shoots out poisonous gas that hits for massive damage and gives the Venom status. Forms and Transformations By use of his Sim-Seru Dohati can transform into a much more powerful version of himself. Human Form Dohati has presumably average strength for a human due to his size, but his obesity would indicate very little stamina and poor health compared to the average person. Sim-Seru Base Form When Dohati puts on his Sim-Seru it covers his entire body. His strength is increased dramatically and he gains the abilities to teleport and levitate in the air. He is also granted a shield that protects himself from oncoming attacks. Once in this form Dohati cannot (or chooses not to) revert back to his human form. However, this is not his form of choice to do battle in. Bird-Toad Hybrid Dohati's transformation looks like a cross between a toad and a bird. Drool constantly drips out the sides of his mouth and his body expands like a balloon due to the noxious gases mixing inside of him. Each time Dohati is hit the gases inside him mix and his body expands. When Dohati reaches double his normal size he will release the poisonous gas and revert back to normal size. In addition to the poisonous gas, Dohati also attacks by smacking his large, curled head onto his enemy, hopping on top of his enemy, or smashing them with his bladed feathers. Fighting Dohati Dohati's Sound Bites Below are sound bites from the battle against Dohati. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Sim-Seru